Anthropologist on a Pole
by uscfbfan
Summary: Brennan and Booth go undercover. Brennan as a stripper to catch a killer. Smut to ensue, and it is my first attempt to be nice. Read and Review and let me know what you think. Changed rating to M to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Anthropologist on a Pole

Chapter One:

Disclaimer: Bones and any character affiliated with the show does not belong to me - otherwise I would make the writers do the job that I am doing to keep myself occupied.

It had been a long two weeks for Booth. Special Agent Seeley Booth didn't know what possessed him to tell Sully it would be okay for him to date his partner. He wanted things to return to normal, the way they were before Sully, before he shot the clown. Damn, if he hadn't been so irritable that day Sully would have never had the opportunity to poach on his territory.

"Booth!" He snapped out of his reverie and turned to where his partner was standing. She was wearing the standard blue lab coat, the uniform of the Jeffersonian. The things he wanted to do to her in that lab coat, in only that lab coat, would cost him at least five "Hail Mary's" and two "Our Fathers" in his monthly visit to the confessional.

"Sorry Bones. Lost in thought." He explained sheepishly.

"As I was telling you and Sully, same MO, same age range. Zach has the bones and they are being cleaned as we speak. Are you alright, you look flushed." She reached out and touched his forehead. "You definitely are hot."

He slapped her hand away. "I'm fine Bones. I didn't get much sleep last night." _Cause I was having not so partner like dreams about you. _He thought.

"Seeley if you aren't feeling great, I'll take the lead from here." Sully offered. He had just come back from the Caribbean and was partnered with Booth for the time being, much to Booth's dismay.

"It's fine Sully. I feel fine. I just need to catch up on paperwork in the office. Call me if you get an ID on the vic." He told them as he strode out of the office.

Brennan looked to where her partner just stood. She didn't know what was going on with him and made it a mental not to talk with him during the next therapy session. Right before he reached the door, she called out to him.

"Booth!"

He turned around, running his hands through his hair. "Yeah Bones."

"Lunch, me and you." She extended the olive branch.

"Where?"

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe Sid's. You know?" She suggested. "We could go back to where it all started." She smiled softly at him.

"Bones, I would like that." He flashed her the first genuine smile she had seen in weeks. "Twelve okay?"

"Yeah, are you picking me up?"

"Do I always?" He replied.

"See you at twelve." He waved to her, turning to leave. The early May sun warming his face.

-----------

Booth nodded distractedly at his partner from across the table. She had been talking aimlessly about everything and anything, trying to keep the conversation between the two of them flowing. A smiled started creeping across his handsome features as he watched her suck on the last noodle that was in her soup. That was a damn lucky noodle he thought to himself. Damn lucky! He watched her as she sucked the noodle into her sensual mouth. She smiled contently. Oh god, he groaned inwardly. He was having food fetishes now! He thought back to the case of the pony play, willing himself to think of anything other than his partner sucking on a noodle.

So far the case had been one hell of a case. Four murders in four months. He had faces thanks to Angela, but no names. These women were going missing, and no one had bothered to report them. It infuriated Brennan who wanted didn't want these women's deaths to go unnoticed. She wanted to catch the rat bastard. Booth, enraged by the circumstances of the women's deaths, was just grateful though that they had a case to work on together. They had hit a month with no case together, and the separation was taxing on him. He was glad to be back with her to be in close proximity to her again.

"What!" She had been watching him watch her eat. "You know Booth I worry about my figure! I refuse to eat things that clog the arteries and could cause early death! I eat meat, just on a rare occasion."

"You really don't have to worry about your figure." He muttered, knowing she wouldn't hear it. "You really should just try one of the egg rolls or something. It really is good." He took a satisfying bite out of his egg roll.

She smacked him on the arm playfully, grabbing one of his egg rolls. God he wanted to be that egg roll.

He rolled his eyes. "Man." He muttered.

"Booth these really are good." She licked her lips.

Sid looked up from the bar, grateful to see the two back after a long absence. "You should always trust the Sid man." He grinned. Booth's cell went off, and he answered it. He got a grim look on his face. He turned off the phone and stood. He opened his wallet walking to the register.

"Your money still isn't good here G-Man." Sid looked up. "Just come back okay?"

"Sure Sid."

Sid nodded at Bones, thankful that she had just not talked about a case, marveling at the strides she had made to entering the world of the living. Booth had everything to do with that.

Booth helped Bones on with her light spring jacket as he escorted her out the door, telling her that an ID had been made and they had to go to a small town in southern Virginia to tell the next of kin. She nodded, turning to wave to Sid, telling him thanks for lunch. Sid chuckled as he watched the two of the leave, knowing what had been on Seeley Booth's mind all during lunch. It was just so sad that the Bone lady didn't seem to see it.

---------

It had been a long day for the duo, pulling back into the Hoover parking deck around eight at night. The FBI team assigned to the case were still there, burning the midnight oil. Cullen waved them into the room, giving them seats in the front.

"What did you two find out?" Cullen looked at the two.

Booth spoke up. "The vic, Stephanie Williams, was engaged to Tim Purser who had reported her missing. She was working as a waitress at a gentlemen's club. We didn't get to question the employer. The club wasn't open until 9:00 tonight."

"You mean she was a stripper?" Sully asked.

"Seems to be." Brennan sighed. She knew that from anthropological viewpoints that Stephanie Williams was a woman who wasn't supposed to be missed. She was considered the lowest of the low, a lady of the night, who remained anonymous to the world until now. It didn't make her any less of a human being though. Booth placed a hand on her neck and rubbed it lightly. Brennan had taken the news a little hard, receding into herself for most of the car ride home.

Cullen looked over the crowd. He cleared his throat. "We are going to need an undercover team for this one. They won't open up willingly to the Feds, so we are going to have to infiltrate slowly to get the people who knew her best to open up. Is there anyway this case is not related to the others."

Brennan shook her head no.

Cullen sighed. "Okay men, lets see if we have any female agents who could work as an exotic dancer." Cullen left the room for a couple of moments to inform his superiors of the plan.

The techie booted up the computer and filtered out the agents who would be acceptable. Five candidates pulled up that fit the age range. Brennan sighed, watching the men play dress up using an automated bathing suit site. Groans came from the men as they put the women in the suits. No one would work, no one had the right body or the right look. Two were expecting and would definitely be no goes.

Booth sighed. "Well, I guess it's a no go plan."

Brennan looked up from her notes. "I'll do it."

Sully and Booth just stared at her. Cullen walked into the room. The rest of the men sat their quietly.

"Dr. Brennan, we appreciate your willingness, but there a skills you have to possess. I don't think ass-kicking drug lords will work on this one." Cullen answered her.

"I know how to strip." She told him. Booth threw a look at her. The last image he wanted now was of her stripping off her close, teasing him. "I think I have a fairly good body." She interrupted his thoughts.

"Damn straight." A younger agent said. Booth threw death stares at him.

"No Bones." Booth declared. "I'm not letting you do it."

"Since when do you let me do anything Agent Booth?" Brennan replied icily.

"You two my office now!" Cullen barked storming out of the door.

"See what you did!" Booth pointed a finger at her. "Shit."

Sweets watched the two from his seat in the room. It was going to be an interesting case for the two. It may require more time on the couch.

----------

Brennan walked slowly into the office after Cullen, watching her partner sulk in.

"Agent Booth what in the hell is your problem." Cullen address.

"She isn't an agent. She isn't trained to be out there! Hell, we don't even know if we need to do this." He explained.

"You would be going with her. She has done just fine in other field work and has been undercover with you before. You called her an invaluable asset to your investigation in Las Vegas."

"See." Brennan saw him flinch.

"However Dr. Brennan, we still need someone who knows how to strip. It's not like doing a dance for your lover." Cullen told her.

Booth was growing uncomfortable with this situation.

"Sir, the women were raped, severely beaten beyond recognition, bleach was poured on their face. Organs were removed from their bodies!" Booth explained. "I don't want her out there."

"It's not your call Booth." Brennan told him.

"It's not your call either." Cullen informed her. "We have to be completely sure of your ability to do this. To not screw this up. It takes a lack on inhibition, which Dr. Brennan, I'm not sure you possess."

"I'll prove it to you." She challenged. "Line up the boys in the gym and meet me there. I have to go get some music and my workout clothes."

Cullen sighed. He saw the other agents and knew they were not appropriate for the case. "Fine fine."

"Give me fifteen minutes for Ange to come with what I need, and I'll need five minutes to stretch."

Booth sighed and arched his eyebrow at Cullen as his partner left the room. "Sir."

"Relax Booth. This is Dr. Brennan, the helplessly awkward women we both know. Do you really think she can pull this off?"

Booth sighed, following his boss out the door. He kept his answer silent to himself, praying that Cullen was right for her sake.

----------

Seven men stood sat in chairs on the gym floor, waiting to see what surprise Brennan had up her sleeve this time. Angela walked in a couple minutes later sitting next to Booth.

"For the record if you don't keep her safe, I'll kill you." She handed him a bottle of water. "You're going to need it."

"How does she know how to do it?" Booth whispered.

"We take a strip dancing/belly dancing class at our gym. I talked her into it. It is great exercise on the abs." Angela explained. "And so much more fun than doing crunches."

Angela walked over to the CD deck and started the music. Booth began to wonder where his partner was when he didn't see her. Hopefully she came to her senses and decided not to do it. The door swung open and she walked out. She was wearing a skirt, a pair for four inch heels, and her blue lab coat. She grabbed the pole for the first part of the dance. Coming off the pole, her movement were perfectly attuned to the music. She looked around the room, spotting her partner, who was watching her intently. So far he had survived watching her dance, watching her tease the pole.

She reached for the zipper on her lab coat and pulled it down, a little to slow for many of the men's taste. They were jeering her on, yelling cat calls at her. She looked around for her partner, needing his strength. She gracefully pulled the jacket off, revealing her black lace bra.

"Oh, how I have missed that bra." Sully announced, getting cheers from the crowd.

Booth kept his temper in check, taking a long swig from the water that Angela handed him. He had somehow gone cotton mouth looking at her strip.

Cullen stood up. "Okay Dr. Brennan, I think you have proved your point. You are capable of stripping." He had no intention of letting her go all the way. She looked around for her lab coat, and couldn't find it.

Booth pulled off his sweatshirt and handed it to her. She smiled and put it on. "How are you going to take these men touching you all over the place?" He asked her.

"I'll handle it Booth." She told him.

"You know you can't defend yourself in a place like that." Cullen reminded her. "You just have to take it."

"I understand." She sighed. Sully found her lab coat which had been tossed on top of the basketball hop. Booth looked at her one last time and walked away, stepping into the cool night air, wondering how they were going to make it out of this one alright.

* * *

**AN: 18 hours on a plane can do something to the wondering mind. This idea came and it was written, so I decided to post it. It is a very strong T for now - don't know if I will venture into smut - we will see. I am working on my other stories, however I just had some major changes at work so it might take more time for those to get out. Please review and let me know what you think. Should I change it to an M or leave it a T, do you want more, or should I just leave it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Brennan watched her partner talk with the rest of the men on the team. She had worked all day at the Jeffersonian and was in actuality missing her partner.

The secretary had let her in, but she knew that they were trying to work the logistics of the case out, who was going to be doing what, where people were going to be to ensure her safety. She inhaled the scent of his sweatshirt, which she hadn't given back to him yet. They had parted last night on bad terms and she wanted to patch things up with him, so there she was sitting in his office, waiting for him.

The click of the air-conditioning confirmed her suspicions that the government was trying to freeze their employees, and she definitely wasn't dressed for the coolness that the office provided, so she put the sweatshirt back on, and settled on the couch in his office to wait for him.

Booth walked in several hours later with everything ironed out. He threw the file folder on the desk. He had convinced the team that Brennan should work as a waitress first to get the feel of the place before she had to subject herself to taking off her clothes. He needed to protect her, he wanted to protect her from everything. He didn't want her to get hurt. He sat down at his desk. He saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned toward the movement seeing his partner curled up on his tiny couch.

"Bones?" He tried to stir her, but she was not moving.

He watched her sleep soundly on the couch, a slow smiled spread across her face. Booth wondered what she was dreaming about, he only hoped that it was a good dream. He knelt down beside her and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

Brennan slowly opened her eyes, still drowsy. "Booth."

"Hey there." He whispered. "Sleepy?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night. We need to talk." She pushed herself off the couch. He gently nudged her back down on.

"Later. You need some sleep and I have some paperwork to finish." He shrugged off his suit coat and draped it over her. "I'll wake you up in a bit."

She nodded, her eyes already closed, welcoming the sleep.

He walked back over to his desk working on the paperwork they needed to have everything in place. Hell, he didn't know if they could successfully pull off this assignment.

----------

"Booth!" Cullen's voiced boomed through the doorway.

Booth quickly gestured to his partner sleeping on the couch and made his way over to the hallway to speak with his boss about the assignment.

"Sir." He addressed his superior.

"You're partner is sleeping on your couch." Cullen stated.

"Yes sir, she is." He replied.

"Well just make sure she is briefed and ready for tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Booth turned and re-entered his office. He was worried about his partner, she had never fallen asleep before on him. He was getting ready to wake her when he heard her murmuring in her sleep. At first it was nothing but soft whispers, her asking for someone to stop. Her head started thrashing around and he woke her.

"Bones, time to wake up." He shook her. She was crying in her sleep. He couldn't stand seeing her like it. He shook her again. "Bones." Her eyes opened. She flung her arms around him. He returned the hug, not to sure what to do. "Hey, you're safe Temperance."

She shook to the sleep off and disengaged from his embrace, immediately putting the walls back up. "Booth, sorry, just a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"Nope." She replied.

"I'll go get us some coffee and I can update you on some of the changes in the plan."

"Oh okay."

He returned a short while later with two cups of coffee and some take out. She had her hair pulled back and his sweatshirt still on. "Cold there Bones?"

"I swear the government is trying to freeze you guys. So what do I need to know?"

"You're name is Melanie Freemen. The boys down in the area checked for job openings. You have an interview tomorrow as a waitress for the _Dream_ _Lounge._"

"A waitress?"

"Well that is what they were hiring for." Booth told her. He sent a prayer up to the heavens that he wasn't going to have to watch her take off her clothes. "Sully is already down there tending bar and setting up the apartments. We have studio apartments that adjoins together. The rest of surveillance is across the hall."

"Why is that?" She asked. "Why do we have adjoining apartments?"

"Because we are partners, because if someone attacks you in your apartment I can get to you faster." He replied. "Any questions?"

"What are you going to be doing?"

"I'm Jake Booth. I'm a marine sharpshooter." He replied. The bar was next to a marine base in NC. "I'll become a regular."

"Oh." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "When do we leave?"

"In about six hours." He replied. They didn't realize how much time had passed. He got up, helping her up off the ground. "The diner is open. Do you want to go get a piece of pie?"

She smiled at him. "That sounds great Booth."

----------

The diner was quiet, and rightfully so, at two o'clock in the morning. Booth liked it when it was quiet. Then he could focus on his Bones. The way she put the fork full of pie in her mouth. There was a piece of pie still at the corner of her mouth that he was currently focusing on.

"Booth are you listening?" She asked impatiently.

"You have . . ." He reached and his hands made contact with her lips. He wiped the cherry off her lips, savoring the touch of his skin on hers. He could die a happy man now.

She closed her eyes at the contact. Brennan couldn't deny that there was something between them, however right now definitely wasn't a good time for them to talk about that. It was never a good time.

She brought her hand up and touched his. He was surprised by the warmth of her touch. "Thanks Booth."

"It was just pie." He answered. He studied her. Booth knew there was more behind that thanks, but he just couldn't place it. "Are you worried Bones?"

"About what?"

"This assignment, I mean we are getting on dicey ground. You are going into a place where the last vic had died. I don't want you doing this." Booth finally told her.

"Booth we have to catch the bad guy. The end justifies the means." She got a faraway look in her eyes. He took the last bite of pie and vowed to himself that he was going to keep her safe, damn the case. He turned and slapped a five dollar bill on the counter.

"Okay Bones. Just know that I am going to stick to you like glue."

"That is physically impossible . . ." She started off on one of her tangents.

Booth watched her lips moving, memorizing all the movements. He would do anything to shut her up right now by silencing her with a kiss. He got her safely back to her apartment promising to pick her up in the morning.

Upon arriving at his apartment he sat on his bed saying his prayers before bed, praying to God to keep him safe from the temptation that was his partner who would be sleeping to close for comfort for the next couple of months.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Brennan looked at the building that they would be calling home for the next couple of months. She knew that Booth was still fuming over the fact that she had taken the assignment, and was even more upset that he would be missing one of Parker's school functions. He looked at the building and sighed.

"I'm sorry Booth." She put her hand on his leg, offering her support.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bones."

"Still, you're hurt and upset about missing out on Parker's life. I know that it can't be easy. If you need me, I'm here." She told him.

"Thanks Bones. I appreciate that." He pulled the SUV into the parking spot. The FBI had switched out vehicles for him, giving him a Wrangler instead of the big, hey look at me, I'm FBI, vehicle that he was accustomed to. "Home sweet home." He muttered.

She jumped out of the vehicle, taking in her surroundings. They were in Jacksonville, NC. It was a small town that was built up around the Marine base that was there. The apartment building was old, that much she could tell. He took out the keys for their apartment and thanked God that they were going to be going through the assignment together.

"What's on the agenda today?" She asked him as he handed her the key.

"We have a meeting with the team at three o'clock, you have a job interview," He used air quotes around the words job interview, "at seven o'clock."

"That seems like an odd time to have a job interview." Brennan commented picking up her bags, tugging them up the stairs.

"Bones, these places don't keep regular working hours like we have, if you know what I mean."

"I got it Booth, I've got it." She muttered.

----------

Brennan and Booth settled and went to their meeting. They entered the room, noting that they were the first ones there.

"Bones you have time to back out of the assignment." He told her.

"Booth I know you don't want me on this assignment," Brennan tried to rationalize with him. Booth held up his hand.

"Just listen to me Bones . . ." He paused, "I just want to make sure you can handle this. Even though you are going to be working just as a waitress there, the men are still going to try stuff, grab you, grope you."

"Booth, there is something you don't know . . ." Right at that moment, Sully and the rest of the team walked in with Starbucks in their hands. Sully handed Brennan her coffee.

"I remembered the way you like your latte." Sully smiled at her.

"Thanks." She accepted her coffee and smiled. "Are you settling in okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. It's been a while since I have tended bar, but it's all coming back to me now. The girls are nice, misguided, but nice. The bar owner is a real scumbag. He will probably make a couple of moves on you and will probably hit on you." Sully warned her.

"Great." Booth muttered underneath his breath. "Have we check the owner out for possible involvement in the crime?"

"We have and he come up clean." A techie answered him.

"Damn it," Booth muttered. He was hoping to have an easy case coming down here.

Several more men came in, one handed Booth marine camos. "We picked up your uniforms. The CO of the base expects you there tomorrow at 0500."

Booth studied his uniforms. He did not want to put on the uniform again, he had vowed when he left the service he would never where anything camouflaged again. Brennan saw his eyes darken as he accepted the uniform and made a mental note to talk about it with him when they were alone.

They went over all the logistics again. Several FBI agents were going to be filtering in and out through the weeks, Booth was going to become a regular at the club, Sully a bartender, and Brennan was interviewing to be a waitress. Booth didn't like the plan, but he had to keep telling himself that the end would justify the means. He just hoped to God that he would be able to protect her.

The meeting adjourned and everyone scattered. Booth quickly picked up his uniforms and made his way to his room, painfully aware that Brennan would want to talk when he just wanted to be alone. He opened up the fully stocked fridge and flicked on his IPOD. Slow jazz music started filling the room as he uncapped his beer throwing the offending cap across the room.

"Nice throw Booth." Brennan whispered making her way through the apartment, coming through the adjoining door.

"You should knock Bones." He admonished her. She was taken back by his brash behavior.

"Booth I saw the look that you had when you accepted those uniforms. Are you okay?" Brennan crossed the room to where he was standing, listening to the music. She remembered the last time they were together listening to music, dancing around. It seemed like so long ago.

"No, and I don't want to talk about it." He told her.

"Sweets says that we have to be open and honest about our partnership, and I can tell that you are having problems. Do you not trust me?" She spat at him. She knew it was a low blow, but she needed him to open up.

"I don't feel like dealing with it right now Bones." His voice was dangerously low. If he hadn't draw that line, he would have taken her in his arms right then, just to feel something other than the torment.

"You know that this case is one of the hardest things we have ever done! Do you really think that I want to be groped, degraded? You think you are the only one who has a past?" She stared him down. All she wanted to do was kiss him at this point, focus on something other than the assignment that was threatening to eat them alive. The tension in the room had grown.

"No Bones, of course I don't. God Damn it! I would sign my soul over to the devil to keep you out of harms way, to keep any man from touching you." He whispered. He reached and ran his thumb over her cheek. "No man should ever touch you without your permission."

He leaned in to kiss her, and to his surprise she was leaning in as well. He could feel her breath mingling with his. "We shouldn't be doing this." He whispered. "There's a line."

She backed off. The damn line. He saw hurt flit across her beautiful features. Brennan gave him one last look. "You know, we all have pasts we have to deal with." Brennan threw back at him.

She slammed the adjoining doors and slumped back down on it. Tears were flowing freely down her face. She quickly wiped her face dry when she heard the knock on the front door.

"Booth, I really . . ." Brennan looked up.

"Sorry, I'm not Booth." Sully told her, holding some take out for her.

She helped him with the bags. "Sorry Sully. Booth and I just got into an argument." She plopped down on the couch opening up her vegetable lo mein. "I just don't know what to do about him."

"Hey look, Booth is having a hard time of having to put on that uniform again. He is struggling with those demons, but he should have never yelled at you." Sully offered her his support. She leaned in and hugged him.

"Thanks Sully." She whispered. Booth had opened the adjoining door and witnessed the hug. Sighing he closed the door, knowing that they had missed another moment.

-----------

AN: Sorry it took a little bit. Smut will happen, it is M for a reason, it is just taking me a little bit to get there. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four:_

Booth paced around the small apartment, angry knowing that he had made her cry. He had hurt her, causing her to find comfort with another person that had kept her safe at one point. Booth quickly downed his beer, reaching into the fridge for another one. He wasn't going to drink into oblivion, he was just going to drink until he felt good, he rationalized to himself. Booth stared at the adjoining the door, torturing himself with what his partner was doing with another man inside. If only he had listened to his heart instead of his head. He was always trying to get Brennan to do that, now when it mattered, he couldn't take his own damn advice.

He looked around the dim apartment more, taking in his surroundings that he would be stuck in until they solved the case or until it went cold. There wasn't much too the place. A picture of Parker was hanging on the fridge, it was the only thing he had brought from DC. It was a completely plausible story that he had a son halfway across the states back where he was from.

"Damn, where am I supposed to be from again?" He wondered aloud to himself, crossing the apartment to his personal file. "Jacob Booth, "Jake," born and raised in New Liberty, Iowa. One son, lives there." He sighed, staring at the picture of his son. Parker of course understood why his dad had to leave. He put on a brave smile and hugged him, making him swear to come home. Booth knew the dangers of the job, but he knew someone had to do it. "Damn my sense of duty." He cursed to himself. He stared at the door, taking one last swig of his beer, dumping the empty bottle into recycling, hoping that his sense of duty didn't get him or his partner killed this time around.

--

Booth woke the next morning to the smell of coffee in his apartment. He knew she must have come through the adjoining door. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, working out the kinks he acquired sleeping. He made his way down the short hallway preparing himself for the day ahead, not quite ready to meet up with his partner who was a few short feet away.

"Did you have a good night with Sully?" He asked bitterly, pouring himself a cup of coffee, not even looking at her. Booth knew he couldn't handle her without his cup of coffee.

"At least Sully and I don't have damn line to worry about." Brennan spat back at him. She watched him sip his coffee, adjusting to the morning light that was spilling in through the apartment. He rubbed his eyes, finally getting a look at his partner.

He stared at her, memorizing the way she looked that very moment. Her face was completely void of makeup, with just a hint of natural color. Her lips had just a touch of gloss for moisture, her hair was still wet and in a ponytail. She was wearing a robe, and white socks. He didn't want to think of what was under that robe. God, if he didn't stop thinking of her that way, he would have to blow the line up soon.

"Bones that line is the only thing that is going to keep us safe on this assignment. You are going to be very un-Bones like, and I am going to have to act like a womanizer. I'm going to have to ogle you," He paused. "And the other strippers and waitresses." He amended quickly, catching his slip of the tongue. "This line is going to remind us who we are because it is going to get blurry very quickly. We don't want to do anything that ruins our partnership." He grounded out.

"No we wouldn't want to do that." Brennan agreed, silently hoping that the line could just be forgotten on one case. All she wanted to do was touch his chiseled chest, which was right in front of her, begging to have her hands on it. "Anyway I came by for some moral support. Sully said you might have some difficulties putting on the uniform again. I don't know why, it's just some clothes."

"It's the same reason why your mother's earring meant so much to you. It's a symbol of something deeper Bones. It turned me into a killer."

Brennan had crossed the room with her coffee mug, running her fingers over the ribbons that adorned his officer uniform. "You are not a killer Booth."

"Tell that to the children of the people I have killed." Booth said to her approaching behind her.

"The things you have done was for the greater good of mankind, and because of that you are going to go to heaven. You feel for the people affected by your actions and that is what separates you from real killers." She reached over and handed him the standard issue undershirt. "Why don't you go get ready and I will have a bagel waiting for you."

"Bones you don't eat breakfast." He said softly, accepting the shirt.

"You do." She headed over to the cupboard. "I'm here for you Seeley."

He nodded, knowing that he would die for her. He stood for a second, watching her get on her tiptoes straining to reach the bagels. Her robe slipped off her shoulder, Booth groaned at the sight of her bare shoulder. _I bet that skin is really soft. It would be incredibly soft. Damn it Seeley, focus on the assignment. If you don't focus on the assignment you could lose the most important person in your life._

"Bones, I'm gonna hop in the shower. Do you need me to reach anything for you?" He asked as she triumphantly pulled the bagels from the top shelf. He realized how much height she lost without her shoes on. _I'm going to need a nice cold shower, he thought, as she pulled her robe back up around her shoulder._

"Nope I got it."

He shot one last glance at her popping a bagel in the toaster. I could get used to her walking around barefoot in my kitchen. Booth entered his bathroom, hearing her sing as she made breakfast. "I'm going to protect her with every breath in my body." He swore to his reflection in the mirror.

--

The shower did Booth wonders. He threw walked out into the living room with just his undershirt and boxers on. He helped himself to the hot bagel on the counter. He smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Bones. I really needed you this morning."

"Don't mention it Booth." She started pacing around the living room. "Are you going to be at The Attic tonight?"

"Most likely." Booth told her.

"Good. I would like some moral support. I hate having to do this." Brennan admitted quietly.

"Bones you can still back out."

"No I can't. These women had loved ones, they were somebody, and this killer tried to take that away from them. We have to stop this killer before it happens again."

"I'll protect your six." He swore to her.

"What's a six?" She asked him.

"It's military slag for backside." He informed her.

"Then why don't they just say backside?" She questioned biting into her bagel. She licked some of the cream cheese from her lips.

"It's just the way it has been for years." He informed her, concentrating on the way her tongue lined her lips innocently, attempting to tie his tie. _Focus Seeley, focus damn it._

"Oh." She watched as he straightened out his tie on his uniform, watching as he fumbled with it. She could tell he was nervous being back in uniform, or maybe it was the assignment. "Here." She stood behind him, pressing herself against his back, helping him tie his tie. "I used to help my father do this." She whispered into his ear, concentrating on her movements in the mirror. About a minute later then tie was perfect. They separated, each missing each other's touch.

"I'll see you tonight Bones." He found his keys. She walked up beside him, kissing him on the cheek.

Brennan didn't know what possessed her to do that, at the hospital he had let her brother have a couple of moments with his family, here he was just leaving for work. "Be safe." She whispered to him.

"You too." He turned, pretending that the innocent kiss on the cheek didn't affect him, but he could still feel where her lips had touched him on his drive to work.

--

_AN: It wasn't Abandoned, it just took a little bit to figure out where to go. Here is the next installment. There will be smut, soonishly, I think. Please send a little note letting me know what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_:

Booth stared ahead at the military guards who were checking the identification of the men entering on Camp Lejeune. He sighed, pulling out the ID that had been a part of him for the checked his ID and waived him on to the premises. He watched as the sun rose through the buildings, the light reflecting off the numbers.

Booth quickly parked his jeep, falling into step of his old life as he returned the salute of men who looked to be around eighteen. He sighed wondering how many of them would have to see combat, wondering how many would return. He entered the building seeking out the base commanding officer. He was the only person who knew who Booth really was.

He entered the office, waiting for the yeoman to announce his presence. She called into the office, shooting Booth a smile. He was completely unaware of her presence, all he could think about was his partner back at the apartment.

"Colonel, Captain Booth is in here to see you." She announced to him.

Booth heard the Colonel's voice filter in through the speaker.

Booth entered the office and snapped to attention, saluting the officer standing in front of him. "Captain Jacob Booth reporting for duty."

"At ease." The Colonel commanded. He pulled out Booth's real personal file. "Captain Seeley Booth, you are a legend in country." He gestured to the chair.

"I was just serving my country Sir." Booth eased himself into the chair.

"It will be good to have you on staff here." The Colonel commented. "The boys will learn a lot from you, and I hope that you get what you need from them. If there is anything you need from me to help with the investigation, just let me know Agent Booth. I will introduce you to your class."

"Thank you Sir." Booth stood from the chair knowing when he was being dismissed.

"For what it is worth I hope you catch the son of a bitch who is killing these women." The Colonel stood from his desk to show Booth where he would be teaching the next generation of snipers. "The FBI has the military's full cooperation."

--

Booth leaned against the railing of the field, staring at the targets out in front of him. The class had been dismissed several moments earlier, leaving Booth to struggle with his thoughts. He picked up a rifle, and focused on the target at hand. He squeezed the trigger, watching as the bullet hit the target bull's eye.

"Still got it." He murmured.

"Thank God, considering you are my gun." Brennan sauced back at him. He turned and saw her standing behind him. "I still think you should have given me one on this operation."

"And where would you keep it?"

"Same place I kept it in my Wonder Woman costume." She replied.

Booth shuttered, his hand immediately tracing the spot where he was grazed on that case. "You shouldn't be out here. Someone may recognize you."

"I highly doubt that." She reasoned with him. She was wearing a Tarheel baseball hat with her ponytail pulled through the back and oversized Marine sweatshirt. Just as long as no one studied her too much, there was little chance she would be recognized. "I came to take you for dinner before I have to go to my interview."

"Thanks Bones." He muttered, placing his hand on the small of her back guiding her to an out of the way restaurant where they could unwind before the night.

They pulled up to a small diner, joking around about whatever they needed to in order to keep their heads in the game. Booth paid the tab, slipping his arm around Brennan.

"Good luck." He told her, referring to her part of the assignment tonight.

"Booth, there is something you need to know . . ."

His cell rang. He looked down, it was Rebecca. "Bones, it's Rebecca. I should take this."

She nodded, knowing that Parker would always come first.

--

Booth locked up his office and headed toward his jeep. He had put in some late hours, mostly sticking around trying to figure out where everything was located and who he could pal up with around the base. He took out his keys, jiggling them through the parking lot. He saw a group of marines standing over to his left.

"Hey Captain!" Booth turned and looked at his fellow officers.

Booth walked over to them, introducing himself. "Jake Booth."

"I'm Anderson, this is Jones. Where are you heading too?" Anderson plastered a huge smile on his face.

"Headin to the apartment to grab a beer. It's rough always moving. Is there a good bar near here, a place to unwind?" Booth asked.

"You ain't married are you?" Jones shed loosened his tie.

"Nope, learned my lesson once on that one."

"Well we were going to meet at the _Dream Lounge_. It's a gentlemen's club if you are into that kind of thing." Anderson replied. "The more the merrier. It's a good night, they showcase any new talents and any new girls that they may have picked up."

"Sounds interesting. What time?" Booth accepted the invitation.

"In about an hour, is that enough time?" Jones asked while jotting down the directions.

"Sounds good." Booth shook both of their hands, wondering how Brennan's night was going.

--

Brennan stared around the "fine establishment" that would be her place of employment. The smell of sex, booze, and stale cigarettes filled the air, it almost made her want to vomit. She sat down at the bar, noticing Sully cleaning up, getting ready to open.

Bucky Bander walked on out, with another lady walking behind him. Her hair was a tussled mess, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Brennan could tell that she was trying desperately to keep her composure. "Tim I want you to meet two of our newest waitresses, Melanie and . . ."

"Gabby." She supplied.

"Right, Gabby. I will think of stage names for you two ladies before you get introduced. Tim will pour you a drink to get you loosened up for the night. You will find your uniforms in the back. Be changed and ready before the hour is up."

Sully sent a sad smile to Brennan. Gabby couldn't have been more than 22 years old. He shot a quick glance at Bucky's appearance, "Bucky, XYZ . . ." Sully mentioned to him. Brennan threw him a quick quizzical look, knowing that she had no clue what that meant.

Bucky quickly glanced down, quickly raising his zipper. "Thanks man. That saved me." Brennan's eyes lit up as she quickly put two and two together, immediately finding empathy for the young girl sitting next to her.

Sully nodded, looking at the women seated in front of him. He heard the office door close, and Gabby just burst into tears, running quickly to the ladies room.

Sully glanced around knowing that they had a couple of moments alone. "Bren are you sure about this? He didn't make you do anything to get the job?"

"No nothing like Gabby. He groped me a couple of times, telling me what I would have to do tonight. I'm shadowing another waitress and I have to make my debut." Brennan told him, reaching out to take the rum and coke he had poured for her. "Thanks Tim."

"No problem Melanie." He switched back quickly noting Gabby walking out of the ladies room.

Brennan turned around, "What is your drink of choice?"

"I'll take a Red Bull and Vodka. So Melanie, Bucky told me this wasn't your first time working in a joint like this. Why did you come back?" She asked

Brennan smiled at the young girl. "Sometimes Gabby you just have to do what you have to do." Brennan answered. "Why are you here?"

She pulled out a picture of a young baby. "That's Ian. He's three months old today. His father ran out on me, and now I'm just doing what I have to do to put food on the table."

Brennan smiled. "Sometimes we have to do what we have to do to survive."

"How did you get into this?" Gabby asked downing her drink, checking the time. The bar was officially open, they just didn't have to make their debut until an hour into opening.

"When I was seventeen, my foster father ran a joint like this. He forced me to work there to earn my keep." Brennan informed her. "I did it for almost six months until I aged out of the system and never looked back."

Brennan heard a sharp intake of air behind her. She spun around and saw Booth a couple of feet away. _Oh God. This is not how I wanted him to find out._ Brennan looked to Sully to get some help.

"You're new here!" Sully addressed Booth. "I'm Tim. I'll be your bartender tonight. What can I get you started with?"

"Bud." Booth answered quickly, handing Sully the credit card to start his tab. He popped open the beer.

"Long day at work?" Sully attempted to make small talk, trying to get Booth's head back into the game.

_Why didn't she tell me this before? I would have understood, especially something like that. I know you have to do what you have to do to survive._ Booth thought back about all the times she tried to tell him. He had been too preoccupied to understand, first with his uniforms and memories and then with the phone call with Rebecca. She tried to tell me. He took a long swig of his beer, forcing it down his throat. He let the alcohol warm him up. He turned and looked at her retreating form, he was completely disgusted at himself for being so selfish, for not being able to listen. He finished his beer quickly and threw the empty bottle on the counter. He walked out of the bar for a couple of minutes to collect himself.

Brennan peered back, seeing the look of disgust cross his features, and him throwing the beer bottle angrily on the bar. Do I disgust him that much? She sighed, trying to shake Seeley Booth from her mind. She needed to get her head back in the game.

**AN: Sorry it took me a little bit to get out. I had writers block for a little bit. I hope it didn't disappoint. Please read and review. Smut is on the way. I am working up the courage to write it. I predict in the next chapter or so.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Brennan set her drink back down on the counter, watching Gabby walk away. Sully and her were along again in the bar. She sighed, knowing that it would soon be time to get ready for the night.

"Tempe, you need to get your head back in the game. Talk with Booth later on tonight, but until you guys can sit down and talk you still have a job you need to get down." Sully counseled her.

She looked up from her drink, staring at her once lover turned friend. "I just never wanted . ." She trailed off, turning toward the area where Gabby had disappeared to. "I guess I should go get into my uniform now." She stood, staring at the drink, suddenly wishing that she had more.

--

Booth stood in the cold night air waiting for his newly acquired coworkers to join him at the Dream Lounge. He pulled out his phone, quickly dialing the number for Rebecca, he just wanted to speak to his son for a moment to remind himself why he was doing this job. He talked to the jubilant child for a couple of minutes, hearing about how excited he was to be starting little league football. His heart ached as he realized that he wouldn't be there for the first game. He hung up after awhile, waiting to regain his composure before he walked into the bar again.

"Jake, you found the place." Booth looked up hearing Jones.

"Yeah. It's not much to look at," Booth told him, shaking Anderson's hand.

"It's not much on the outside or the inside, but the girls can give you lots of stuff to look at." Anderson answered, opening the door.

Sully stood at the bar, tending to a couple of patrons that had just came in for the night. Booth caught Sully's eye, motioning for him to give him another beer. He knew he had to pace himself; he didn't want to get drunk while undercover. That, and he wanted to make sure that he was clear headed enough to think to get Brennan out of there if anything happened.

"Tim," Jones approached him handing him a credit card. "We brought a new comer in today."

"Jake came in a little while ago and introduced himself." Sully informed him, handing Jones his usual drink.

"Thanks Tim." Booth collected his beer from him. Sully called over one of the girls to take them to their seats.

He sat down, taking a gulp of his beer. "So how are you adjusting to Jacksonville?" Anderson asked, drinking his mixed drink.

"Same old same old." Booth replied, "You know how military life is."

"True that." Jones replied.

The trio soon fell into easy conversation waiting for the "entertainment" to start. A couple of conversations later, Booth heard a familiar voice interrupting the conversation.

"Hi, I'm Melanie, I will be your waitress tonight." Brennan's sultry voice. "You guys will have to bear with me, I'm new and the girl who was supposed to be training me hasn't shown up yet." She paused.

"Hi guys." Bucky came up behind her; he grabbed her rear causing her to jump slightly. Booth grabbed his beer and took a gulp. "I see you are meeting my new little girl tonight. She's new so go easy on her, but not too easy on her." He walked away, spinning on his heels to grab a drink of his own.

She leaned over on the table giving the guys a good look at her assets. Booth took in a good look at his partner. He could tell she was struggling, but was playing her part perfectly great. He ran his eyes over her long legs that now seemed impossibly long by the 4-inch stiletto heels. He imagined her wrapping her legs around him, legs that would clench him tightly as he entered her.

"Anything for your Soldier?" Brennan asked twirling her hair slightly while smacking some gum.

"Another Bud and a basket of loaded fries." Booth answered. He shook his head. The priest was definitely going to have a field day with his confession this time around. _Bless me father for I have sinned, and will probably keep sinning_. Booth thought to himself.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your order." Brennan walked away, her hips were swaying in the feminine way that Booth was familiar with.

"That is one great piece of ass." Johnson commented. Booth wanted nothing more than to take out his gun and shove it in Johnson's mouth. _Why is that always my first reaction when she is in trouble?_ He wondered to himself. He watched his partner walk away, hoping that her first night wouldn't be too much on both of them.

--

Booth heard the overly loud music start playing several minutes later and was vaguely aware of the lights diming. He didn't care, the only thing he cared about right now was the woman who was waiting at the foot of the stage. Booth would have done anything to keep her safe right at that moment. He stood, wanting to walk over to where she was, wanting to just carry her out of there, wanting to hold her all night and tell her that she was going to be okay. He had watched as her eyes had changed into a dull unfeeling shade of blue. She was becoming emotionless, going through the motions of waiting tables. Brennan had barely registered when another patron had ran his hand almost up to her apex of her thighs. She moved quickly away when she realized what was going on. Bucky had warned the man a little bit later on that he would have to pay if he wanted "that."

She was staring at the stage, her mind wandering in all different directions, just hoping that they could make it through the last couple of hours that this "gentlemen's club" was still open. Bucky had luckily seemed to be more enthralled by one of the strippers that was up performing one of her numbers.

"Bones." Booth had said it so quietly that she had barely registered it over the loud music.

Brennan turned and looked at him. He drank in the sight of her, the smoky makeup she was wearing accentuated her eyes, her chin trembled as she was trying to regain her composure. The night had taken a toll on her, and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed.

"Not now." Brennan sighed, walking toward the stage, waiting for Bucky to announce her "employment" at his upstanding establishment. Booth shrugged and walked away, finding a seat at the bar. He watched Sully work, pouring drinks and taking keys, and calling cabs. He sat down, ordering his third beer of the night.

"Taking it easy?" Sully asked as Booth reached for his beer.

"As easy as I can take it. This is just so hard to watch her have to do this. All for what??" Booth was so angry.

"No one made her do this." Sully replied. "She knows what she is doing." Booth turned his attention back to her. Brennan accepted a drink and took a chugged it fairly quickly. Booth watched as Bucky introduced her as one of his girls. Booth hated it. She wasn't Bucky's girl, she was his. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get some air.

Brennan took a look around the room trying to draw strength from the only person she knew would be able to give it to her. She saw him sitting at the bar, gazing off into space. She watched as he closed out his tab and signed the receipt. She watched as he left, the room started spinning as he walked out.

There were thirty more minutes left to closing time. Brennan watched as the last few left. She helped the rest of the girls clean up the room. Bucky walked over to a couple of them, telling them their plans for the rest of the night. She watched their faces as a couple of men walked up to them, escorting them toward the back "offices." Brennan tried to keep down her contents of her stomach.

"Time for you to settle up Mel." Bucky walked over, trapping her against the bar. "60 of your tips baby."

Brennan reached into her smock that was tied around her waist. She handed the money to him, Bucky handed her back 100. "I knew you were going to do good baby." He reached around and pulled her closer to him. His lips found his way to her neck, his hand wandering all around her body. He roughly tweaked one of her nipples, causing her to jerk in pain. Brennan tried to respond, but she just couldn't.

"Shh, don't fight me." Bucky whispered. "You should be feeling pretty good in a couple of minutes."

Brennan panicked even further, pushing him away. The room was spinning even further now. One of the girls had called for him. "You better be here."

He left her for a couple of seconds, and she ran for the door. She stumbled out the front, the cold February air hitting her hard. She stumbled a little further. Booth, who had never left was by her side in two seconds. He scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to his car.

"Booth?" Brennan slurred out. "I thought you left."

"God Damn It!" He looked right into her eyes. He instantly knew, she had been drugged.

"Why are you so mad at me?" The hurt was evident in her voice.

"Oh Baby, I am worried. I could never be mad at you." He reached over and buckled her in. "Just stay with me now." He called the Cullen who immediately sent a doctor over to meet them at his apartment.

--

Booth quickly and efficiently carried his partner up the stairs to his apartment. He settled her on the couch, taking off her four inch stiletto shoes.

"Booth, I don't feel so well."

"I know Bones." She went to stand, swaying slightly. He steadied her.

He helped her into the bathroom, holding her hair back as she wretched into the toilet. Booth grabbed a washcloth, wiping her face.

She looked at him. "Booth, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. How was I supposed to tell you that I was pimped out, a whore? Nobody wants me, they just want my body." Sobs wracked through her.

"Shh." He tried to calm her. "It's not your fault . . ." He went to continue, but she was started to worship the porcelain God again.

Booth heard a knock on the bathroom door. Sully had come with the doctor. "I need her on the bed."

Booth nodded, picking her up and laying her gently on the bed. "Bones, the doctor is here to see you." He stood to leave the room so the doctor could examine her

"Booth don't leave. Please."

He nodded.

"Agent Booth, can you please get Dr. Brennan a t-shirt or something. It will help with the exam."

Booth walked over to his drawer and pulled out his favorite Foreigner t-shirt. He slipped it over her head. He gently pulled at the knot that was holding up her halter top. He saw two twenties flutter softly to the ground.

"Booth . . ." Brennan started to sob.

"Shh, honey it will be okay." Booth calmed her. The doctor quickly looked over her skin looking for puncture marks. Booth saw the tell tale signs of a hickey forming on her neck. Her knees were scrapped from where she had fallen on the pavement.

"Bucky wanted me so bad. . ." Her words were still slurred together. Booth reached out and cradled her while the doctor was finishing up.

"I found a small mark on her thigh, but can't tell conclusively if it is indeed a puncture mark. I'm going to take some blood, and then I will be done."

Booth nodded. Brennan stuck out her arm, hissing when he drew the blood. He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay Bones. He's almost done."

The doctor nodded. "I'm done. I'll call you tomorrow with the results."

Booth stood. "Bones, I'll be back. I need to walk him out." She nodded, immediately regretting that movement. Booth walked the doctor to the door and into the hallway. "She's going to be okay isn't she?"

"As far as I can tell. It looks like she was slipped some new date rape drug." He said. "We've seen it before, but never to this extent. You need to stay with her tonight."

Booth nodded. Sully was out in the hallway waiting. "How is she?"

Booth stared at him, "You were supposed to be protecting her! Where the hell were you when Bucky was groping her? Drugging her?"

Sully stared at the ground. "I was in back, grabbing liquor bottles. Booth, there was nothing I could do. We all have to play the part!"

Booth spun and hit the wall, barely registering the cuts that appeared across his knuckles. "I know, I just. God, I thought we would be able to protect her."

Sully nodded. "I know Booth, I know."

**AN: Please review, it rocks my socks. Chapter Seven to follow bedroom talk and Booth taking care of her through the night**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Booth stared at his sleeping partner; he was memorizing the angles of her face, the curves of her body. Brennan had no clue what turmoil that she put him through today, and he would be damned if she was going to stay on this assignment. She had barely survived the first night on the job, and Booth, well he was fighting with his inner demons. He went to the kitchen and reached underneath the sink where he had taped a gun. He pulled it out, checking the magazine.

"Put it away Agent." Booth turned at the sound of his boss's voice.

"She was drugged. Bones was nearly raped . . ." Booth trailed off. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't go and protect her?" He whispered.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan knew what the dangers were when she took this assignment, and whereas the first night didn't go the way we would have liked . . ."

"It was the first night!" Booth's voice was escalating. "She has already been through so much, she doesn't need to go through anymore. I want her back in DC in the safety of the lab. We aren't doing a good enough job protecting her!"

Cullen shook his head. "We need her back in there. Look, her boss had called the phone apologizing, wanting her back. He likes her, and she was a hit there."

Booth clenched his fist, through a punch into the wall, smashing his hand through the paper-thin drywall. He growled, knowing that he was going to lose this fight.

"I'll get someone in here to fix your wall in the morning, put your hand on some ice, and get your head back on the assignment Booth. I'll get more Agents filtering in and out a little bit later on through the week. We will do better."

Booth nodded.

"Can I be assured you aren't going to go all Maverick on us? I'm not going to wake up and see a dead bar owner on tv?"

Booth nodded.

"Glad to hear. We called the base, and even though you are supposed to be there tomorrow, we moved some stuff around and you have off to take care of her."

"Thank you." Booth replaced his gun underneath the sink, escorting his boss out the apartment. He turned, knowing that it was going to be a long night.

--

Booth walked back into his room, finding Brennan awake, tears were streaming slowly down her face. He wanted so much to scoop her up and just hold her, but he felt restrained, not knowing how to approach her. Booth cautiously made his way to the bed, lowering himself down, placing his large hand on her back. "Hey." He softly said.

"I must disgust you." She muttered, turning her face away from him, trying to hide herself in her hair.

Out of all the things that had happened, she was most worried about his opinion of her. "Oh God Bones, you could never disgust me . . ." He trailed off. "You are the most beautiful, intelligent, wonderful person I know. You are brave, loyal, and you have a huge heart. You could, would never disgust me." Booth gently brushed the hair out of her eyes, pushing the hair out of her face.

Brennan sniffled a little, moving her head slightly to get a better look at her partner. "You have to say that because I'm you partner, and I screwed up royally."

"I shouldn't say that because I'm your partner." He muttered, just out of her range of hearing. "You didn't screw up royally. You were scared and you ran. You saved yourself. I'm just sorry he got close enough to you to get his hands on you." Booth ran his hand through his hair, scrubbing his face slightly.

She tried to sit up, the movement making her nauseous. He noticed the reaction of her body, escorting her to the bathroom, yet again holding her hair back as she wretched. He pulled down a washcloth, wiping the back of her neck.

Brennan leaned back into him, enjoying the feel of him rubbing small circles on her back. She relaxed for just a moment, the first time she relaxed since having to go into Dream Lounge that day. She sighed, tears, threatening to fall again. "I can smell him in my hair and I can feel his hands on me. I can feel all their hands on me." She admitted to him. The tears were falling freely now. "I can hear Jimmy telling me that I am a good fuck . . . a great piece of ass."

"Shh Bones. We don't have to go into this now."

Brennan was rubbing her arms now. "Booth, I can feel them, smell them, hear them." She kept repeating it over and over again.

He felt lost sitting on the bathroom floor with her. His heart was breaking into a million pieces. Booth didn't know what he could do for her, and he knew that he needed to do something for her. She needed him to do something. He stood up and cut on the shower, he helped her on to her feet.

"What are you doing Booth?"

"Trust me Temperance." He told her as he, helped her into his the shower. He stepped in right after her, standing there letting the hot spray hit both of them, fully clothed.

"Booth what are we doing?"

He stripped himself of his shirt, standing only in front of her in his jeans, completely soaked. "I'm taking care of you. I want you to trust me completely."

"I do."

"Then let me take care of you." He told her as he tugged the shirt she was wearing over her head. He untied her G-String and threw it to the floor. He saw how beautiful she was, and he wanted her to know how beautiful he thought she was, but now wasn't the time. Now was the time for him to take care of her.

The stood in silence for several minutes as Booth let the water cascade down their bodies. "Close your eyes Temperance."

She obeyed, much to Booth's surprise. He grabbed some body wash and poured a generous amount of the substance on his loofa sponge. "What do you smell?" He held the loofa just underneath her nose.

"I smell you." He saw a smile grace her lips.

"I want you to just remember what I smell like, remember what I smell like on your skin." He whispered. "I want you to remember what I sound like, I want you to remember me telling you how brave and courageous you are." He whispered. "Don't think about them, think about me." He paused, letting all the sensations he was bombarding on her sink in. "I'm going to wash you now. Is that okay?"

"Yes Booth." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she relaxed in his arms.

He ran the sponge all over her body, lathering small circles all over her. He leaned in, giving her a slight kiss on the lips. "And when you think that you are feeling all of those men's hands on you, think of mine, holding you and caressing you."

She opened her eyes after an eternity. She drank in the sight of him, standing in front of her in his completely wet jeans, the droplets of water cascading down his chest. Brennan knew in that moment that he would do anything for her, that he would always figure out a way to protect her.

She closed her eyes again, letting Booth chase away her demons. She felt his breath on her skin. She felt his hand tilting her chin up. She felt his lips crash down on her, rough yet soft at the same time. She sighed, and that little opening was all he needed to slip his tongue in to dance with hers. Her arms went willingly around his neck, pulling them even closer together. He picked her up effortlessly, carrying her out of the shower. The cold room air caused chill bumps to rise up on their damp skin. He pulled out a towel and quickly dried her, giving her another t-shirt to pull on, opting for sweats himself. She was immersed completely in what was Seeley Booth. He had done it; he had made her forget the events of the night . . . Booth made her feel safe again. He had succeeded in protecting her.

He laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. "When you go to bed at night, I want you to think of me, chasing away those demons."

She yawned, the exhaustion of the day overwhelm her. "You have been doing that every night since we first met." She let the admission slip. "Thank you."

"Anytime Temperance. Anything for you." He got up to leave the room, when he heard her whisper for him to stay, and knowing that he would never deny her anything, he slid down next to her, sending prayer to God to keep him and his partner safe.

**AN: Yet again me deepest apologizes for not getting this out sooner. I have been planning my wedding, then there was a funeral, and then my niece was born, so yeah, lots of life changes. Just bear with me, all of my stories (yes even How Much More) will be updated. Please review, it rocks my socks.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight:_

The sun was streaming in through the blinds casting rays of light against the partners' sleeping forms. Booth groaned a little, pulling Brennan closer to him unconsciously. During the night, they had gravitated toward each other, seeking comfort within each other's embrace. Even in sleep, they had proven the need for each other. Booth was the first one to awaken, shifting his hold on her.

"Hey." She greeted, her voice laden with sleep.

"We need another hour of sleep." Booth whispered. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah." She nodded sleepily into his chest. The fact that she hadn't moved or shoved off him surprised him. He just hugged her closer, drawing lazy circles on her back. He listened as her breathing evened out, finally succumbing to sleep again. The drugs had taken a tool on her system, she had gotten up several times, each time with Booth right by her side, holding her hair and holding her. Several times she pleaded with him to just stay in bed, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He laid like that for several more minutes, wishing that the sun would go back down so he could keep her safe from ever having to set foot back in that "fine establishment." He relished being in that moment for a couple of more moments, until he wriggled free of her. He stood by the bed, pulling on his t-shirt, immediately missing her touch around him. He scribbled a note to her, and picked up his keys.

---------

Booth walked up a flight of stair to where the rest of the team was meeting for their morning meeting. He walked in grabbing a cup of coffee and settling down in one of the chairs. He definitely wasn't happy about their first night of the mission, and he was going to let them know that. Sully walked in, it looked like the night hadn't bode him any better. He took his seat next to Booth, acknowledging him, "We have to talk a little later on."

"Okay." Booth replied.

"How is Dr. Brennan?" Booth looked up at the sound of Cullen's voice. Booth had been surprised about the amount of attention the case had gotten from his higher ups.

"Recovering." Booth answered taking a sip of his coffee. "A little worse for wear, but it looks like she will survive. Have we heard anything back from the doctor?"

"A new designer date rape drug. If the dose had been any higher, then we might have lost her last night." Cullen replied. "I know we are here to catch a killer, but if we can catch this bastard at the same time, it would be a plus."

Booth sat seething for a moment. It was too close of a call for him. He swore that he would protect her, keep her safe . . . but he felt like he was failing. Booth looked up at the sound of the door opening. Brennan came in grabbing her cup of coffee, sitting on the other side of Booth.

"You should be resting." Booth told her.

"I couldn't rest anymore. We have to catch this bastard." She told her. "Do we have any clue what happened last night? What drug was in my system?"

"It is an expensive designer drug called Dextra. There haven't been very many cases of it, the dose has to be just right to achieve the desired effect. Any higher of a dose then we would have lost you Dr. Brennan." Cullen explained to her. "Do you have any clue what happened?"

"I have no clue, I had a little to drink, but I paced myself. No more than the normal grabbers and pinchers and general filler uppers." She replied, taking a sit of her coffee, "There was no one who would really stand out. No one attempted much of anything." She sighed.

"You did a great job out there Dr. Brennan, but Agent Booth is right, you need to rest. Head back down and Booth will brief you later on today. I think I speak for all of us when I say we are glad that you pulled through." Cullen told her, effectively dismissing her from the meeting.

She stood, getting a little dizzy, she swayed for a moment. Booth was up in an instant steadying her. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Take your time Agent. I'll send Agent Sullivan down to brief you two after lunch."

------------

Booth unlocked the door to his humble abode, ushering her inside. "You need to get more rest."

"I couldn't. I'm no use resting. These women, these girls, they had lives that were taken from them. They were targeted because of their job. They have no choice at times, other's decide to do it without knowing the full consequence . . ."

"Hey, you don't need to relive that right now. We need to focus on getting you well." Booth replied making her some tea.

She walked over to the couch and curled her feet underneath her. "Lena and Jimmy were my last foster placement. They had an old home in the south side of Chicago. My room was in the finished basement." She paused, she started staring off into space.

"Hey." Booth settled down next to her. "You aren't that foster kid that gets shuffled around anymore. You are one of the brightest minds that ever graced the planet." He told her, trying to break her silence. He didn't want her to get lost in that dark place. Booth knew what the dark places in memories could do to people, and all he wanted to do was save her from her past.

"But I am Booth." Her voice hitched. "Jimmy came down one night, not too long after I had been living with them. He threw some clothes at me and told me to get dressed. I waited for him to leave, but he didn't. I refused to do it. He came at me, slapped me right across the cheek. I was stunned. He got on top of me, telling me to behave." She buried her head into her arms. "When he was done he grabbed me by the arm and told me to get dressed. It was time to go to work."

Booth wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "Oh God Temperance. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I saved up as much money as I could, hiding my tips in between the pages of my biology book. The minute I had enough money, I ran. I slept on the streets for a little bit, but for the most part, I had enough saved for a hotel room. The person let me pay in cash and when that finally ran out, I cleaned rooms for my kept there when I got out of school. A couple months later I graduated and started school at Northwestern."

She shifted in his arms, "The girls I had to work with were just trying to make it. We were making ends meet in whatever way we had to. We were forgettable, not meant to be remembered or even cared for."

Booth tightened his hold on her.

"You are anything but forgettable." He whispered, stroking her hair. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

They sat there on the couch, sleep overtook Brennan a little while later. Booth picked her up and led her laid her down in his bed. He watched her sleep for a couple of moments before heading back to the meeting. Unfortunately they still had work they had to do. Booth cringed knowing that they were going to have more bad days then good on this assignment.

**AN: I know it has been forever since I have updated this story, it has just been on my backburner while I was getting out some other ideas that were clouding this one. Please review, it rocks my socks!**


End file.
